June 15
by AbyssfulInsanity
Summary: Yukio's terrified of lightning. He always feels safe when Rin keeps him held safe in his arms


**Author's Note:**

**Okay I wanted to take a breka from Secrets for a bit so I asked my friend if I should make a cute Short story or a Hurtful story.**

**She's in all the fluffeh stuff c:**

**So of course she chose Cute xD**

**So here deary c:**

**Rabu~**

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Thats not fair!"<p>

I chased after my older brother. He was laughing at me like always.

"I never said it had to be fair Yukio!~"

I panted trying to catch up to him.

"Nii-san! You have inhuman speed! Atleast wait!"

I didn't see Rin stop and I winded up bumpng into his chest and making us both all in the grass.

"Yukio!"

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to Rin!"

Rin was giggling and he patted my head, "Calm down. I know it was an accident."

I blushed a bit due to embaressment, "You're mean Nii-san."

He giggled again, "That's what makes me your older brother!"

I sighed, "Yes, yes..."

"Yukio?"

"Hm?"

"Do you just wanna stay out here and lay down and relax out here? I mean it's warm and pretty out here."

I looked at my older brother and nodded, "Sure Rin."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Rin grabbed my hand and lead me to a big tree where there was a lot of shade we wouldn't get too hot out here. I sat down as Rin climbed the tree to find a branch to perch on. I looked up and amiled at him. He looked down and smiled back. It caused a light pink shade dance across my cheeks but Rin couldnt notice due to the shade.

* * *

><p>It started to get cloudy out after a few hours. I was still on the ground and Rin was still perched in the tree.<p>

"It looks like it's going to rain Nii-san."

Rin's shoulders slumped, "Yeah you're right, let's go back home."

I got up and looked up at Rin, "Okay, come on."

Rin smirked at me and started swinging, "Catch me!"

My eyes grew wide, "Wait Wha-!"

Rin swung off the tree with his arms open and landed on top of me. We both hit the grund roughly.

"Oww... What part of 'Catch Me!' don't you understand?"

I adjusted my glasses and sighed, "One. How do you plan on me catching you when I'm 4'3? Two. I'm _shorter _than you! and Three. You know I'm terrible at catching. So out of all those explainations, why would you try?"

Rin blushed, probably due to embaressment, "Sh-shut up Yukio. I can't have fun with my little brother?"

I looked up at him and have him a stern look, "Did I say that?"

"No."

"Then don't say things that were never metioned."

"Can we just get home before it starts raining?"

I felt a drop of rain land on my arm

"Too late... Let's hurry though."

* * *

><p>We ran to our house. By the time we got there, it was down pouring and we were soaked.<p>

Rin opened the door to see our father there looking worried.

"Are you two okay? I heard it was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight and I got worried."

Rin smiled, "We're fine Dad.

"Good, because I know how scared Yukio gets when he hears lightning."

"Exactly why I got him home."

I hit Rin, "Shut up!"

He glared at me, "Take a joke!"

I walked towards the staires, "Whatever, I'm going to go get changed."

Rin walked behind me, "I should too."

* * *

><p>Rin and I were in our room, changed and on his bed talking.<p>

"I had a lot of fun today Nii-san."

"I did too, thanks for staying out longer with me."

"Welcome."

I heard a crash of lighnting ring in my ear drums. I jumped on Rin, holding onto him as if it were a life or death situation causing us to fall on the floor and making Rin slip out an _oof_ sound.

He wrapped his arms around me telling me that it was okay and I could trust him. I loosened my grip.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

I looked up at Rin and saw he was staring out the widow watching the lightning flash here and there.

"Nii-san why do you like to watch storms so much?"

He looked at me, "Hm? Oh, I dunno they just catch my attention easily."

I shook my head, "You're weird."

"I am you twin."

"Poor me..."

"Mean!"

* * *

><p>Our father walked in and saw us on the floor.<p>

"Okay guys, time for-"

Another crash of lightning.

I screamed and held onto Rin tighter hiding my face in his chest.

"Calm down Yukio..."

I loosened my grip on him again when he held on tighter.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just calm down a bit."

I nodded and sat up. Rin sat up as well.

Our father picked us both up, "Alright let's get you two to bed."

* * *

><p>After we were in our beds and our father left to go sleep I heard another sound of lightning.<p>

I jumped in my bed and tried my hardest not to scream.

Rin shifted under his sheets to face me.

"You want me to sleep with you for the night?"

I nodded a bit and he crawled out of his bed and hopped on mine.

We sat there for a bit talking until Rin got under the sheets and pulled on my sleeve to tell me to lay down with him. I did as told and Rin pulled me close like he always did when we'd afall asleep in the same bed together.

Rin smiled a bit, "You know what day I'm gonna tease you on from now on?"

I shook my head, "No...? Do I want to know?"

I saw rin's eyes get dull from sleep pulling at him as he smiled again and nodded.

"June 15."

I watched his eyes flutter close as I tried to make out words.

"But that's... Today..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**FJDSKNFDHB!**

**SO UPSET!**

**It didnt let me save again! And it wasnt even my internet this time T^T**

**I think Chazzeh fell asleep when I finished this xD**

**Oh well she'll see the text when she wakes up xD**

**Thanks so much for being patient! I'M NOT WORTHY OF YOUR AWESOMENESS CHAZZEH! T^T -shoots self- x.x**

**I LOVE YOU CHAZZEH!**

**-showers her in Rabu-**

**If you guys like this, thanks so much Im glad if you do c:**

**-shower the rest of you in Rabu- **

**(But Chazzeh gets more bec shes my daughter xD)**


End file.
